Metal Contra As Nuvens
by kassiminha
Summary: Arthur, numa viagem de caça, matou um unicórnio, o que desencadeou uma maldição terrível sobre Camelot. Agora ele vai tentar salvar seu reino, mesmo sabendo que pode lhe custar a vida. Mas Merlin não o deixará sozinho...


Vencedora em 2º lugar do Tributo a Renato Russo do Need For Fic.

**Autora: **Kassiminha

**Categoria:** **[Tributo NFF] Renato Russo**, 1ª Temporada, Slash M/M

**Advertências:** Contém spoilers da primeira temporada.

**Classificação:** PG-13

**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)

**Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No

**Resumo:** Arthur, numa viagem de caça, matou um unicórnio, o que desencadeou uma maldição terrível sobre Camelot. Agora ele vai tentar salvar seu reino, mesmo sabendo que pode lhe custar a vida. Mas Merlin não o deixará sozinho...

**Disclaimer** Eu bem queria, mas Merlin NÃO me pertence. Esta fic é produto de uma mente slasher insana.

**N/A:** Suuper dedico esta fic ao Fabitch, que insistiu e brigou comigo pra que ela saísse. Soulmate, ela tá aqui! Quase não sai, mas tá aqui! Ah! Os diálogos da parte do teste são todos tirados da série, ok?

* * *

**Merlin's POV**

_Idiota! Como Arthur consegue ser sempre tão estúpido? E por que diabos ele nunca, NUNCA me ouve? Eu disse a ele que não matasse o unicórnio... mas ele me ouviu? Não, por que ouvir o idiota do Merlin? E agora o povo está sofrendo a maldição por ter matado um ser tão puro... Camelot vai ser destruída pela fome e pela sede, se Arthur falhar nesse último teste. E o idiota nem sabe de que teste se trata! E, mesmo assim, ele foi ao Labirinto de Gedref SOZINHO!_

_Meu cavalo se rebela um pouco, acho que estou puxando demais as rédeas. Sim, estou seguindo o príncipe em direção ao desafio. E daí? Estou morrendo de preocupação por aquele orgulhoso de uma figa! Não vou deixa-lo passar por isso sozinho, de jeito nenhum! Afinal de contas, sou o servo dele, é minha responsabilidade protegê-lo, mesmo que ele não saiba... acho que ele se morderia de raiva se soubesse o número de vezes que salvei sua vida. Heheh... salvamento de verdade, acho que ele só recorda o do meu primeiro dia na corte, o dia em que virei seu servo._

_Não sou escravo de ninguém  
Ninguém, senhor do meu domínio  
Sei o que devo defender  
E, por valor eu tenho  
E temo o que agora se desfaz. _

_Ah, como eu o detestava! Por ter se divertido à custa do pobre pajem, por me colocar na cadeia só porque eu o enfrentei! Principezinho idiota e mimado, nunca tinha visto igual! E, ainda assim, quando pulei sobre ele para livrá-lo do punhal jogado pela bruxa, senti-me estranhamente bem. Os segundo que passamos corpo a corpo, no chão foram estranhos... e ao mesmo tempo me fizeram sentir tão... em casa... ainda agora me pergunto por que Arthur me fez sentir daquele modo... mas preciso parar de divagar. Ele vai entrar no labirinto._

_Viajamos sete léguas  
Por entre abismos e florestas  
Por Deus nunca me vi tão só  
É a própria fé o que destrói  
Estes são dias desleais. _

**Arthur's POV**

_A espada pesa nas minhas mãos, enquanto entro no labirinto. Qualquer barulho faz meu estômago revirar-se, não de medo, mas de ansiedade. Estou pronto a fazer qualquer coisa para salvar Camelot, qualquer coisa!_

_Eu sou metal, raio, relâmpago e trovão  
Eu sou metal, eu sou o ouro em seu brasão  
Eu sou metal, me sabe o sopro do dragão. _

_Quando matei aquele unicórnio, não consegui entender o porquê de Merlin ter ficado tão desesperado. Ora, era só um animal raro! Perfeito para presentear meu pai... que aliás é um dos homens mais difíceis de se agradar que eu já vi! Um presente raro como esse iria certamente agradá-lo. E ele gostou, de fato, mesmo com os maus agouros de Gaius, que pressagiou má sorte para mim por ter matado a criatura. Ah, como eu desejo ter me assustado com o olhar de Merlin na floresta e ter deixado o unicórnio partir!_

_Reconheço meu pesar  
Quando tudo é traição,  
O que venho encontrar  
É a virtude em outras mãos._

_Que labirinto imenso! E até agora não encontrei o maldito teste. Aliás, sobre o que será esse teste? O que eu posso fazer para salvar a minha terra?_

_Minha terra é a terra que é minha  
E sempre será  
Minha terra tem a lua, tem estrelas  
E sempre terá. _

-oOo-

Arthur já estava correndo havia um bom tempo quando a luz do sol refletida no mar quase o cegou por alguns instantes. Finalmente encontrara a saída do labirinto! Um tanto ofegante, andou pela praia pedregosa até ver o Guardião dos Unicórnios, Anhora, que lhe tinha imposto os testes. Que espécie de cena era aquela? O que Merlin estava fazendo ali?

– Merlin?

O jovem mago estava sentado a uma pequena mesa, onde havia duas taças. Sua cabeça estava baixa, sentia vergonha. Ao seguir o príncipe, lógico que não pensara em ser capturado!

– Sinto muito...

– Deixe-o ir. – Arthur falou para Anhora, num tom que dificilmente soava como um pedido. – Aceitarei seu teste, mas não antes que ele se vá.

– Não é possível. Merlin é parte do teste. Por favor, sente-se – O Guardião estava impassível. Ao ver a hesitação do jovem, Anhora declarou com simplicidade. – Se recusar o teste, terá falhado. E Camelot será destruída.

Pousando a espada na mesa, o loiro sentou-se, ficando cara a cara com Merlin. Todas as linhas do rosto bonito de seu servo mostravam desconforto. Arthur estava tenso, também, e não podia deixar de descontar a tensão de alguma forma.

– Pensei que tinha dito para você ficar em casa. – falou em tom de reprovação, ao que Merlin respondeu engolindo seco. O príncipe desviou o olhar, falando para Anhora. – Vamos logo com isso.

Impassível como sempre, o velho guardião deu as regras do teste.

– Há dois cálices na sua frente. Um deles contém um veneno mortal, o outro contém um líquido inofensivo. O líquido de ambos os cálices deve ser bebido, mas cada um de vocês só pode beber de um cálice.

– Que tipo de teste ridículo é este? – Ah, o príncipe estava revoltado! Afinal de todos os tipos de teste que esperava, com certeza algo assim não havia sido cogitado. – O que isso prova?

– Vocês decidem o que ele prova. Se passarem no teste, a maldição será liberada – foi a última resposta de Anhora.  
Houve certa discussão, claro. Desde pensar que havia solução, até o desânimo diante do óbvio. Alguém teria que beber o cálice envenenado.

– É perfeitamente simples. – O cenho de Arthur estava franzido. – Um de nós tem que morrer. Temos que achar um jeito de saber qual dos cálices está envenenado... e eu o beberei.

– Quem vai bebê-lo sou eu. – O quê, Arthur tinha enlouquecido?

– Isso tudo é culpa minha. Eu bebo.

– É mais importante que você viva. Você é o futuro rei. Eu sou só um servo! – Merlin começava a se desesperar. _Por favor, Arthur, não me deixe vê-lo morrer!_ os olhos azuis do moreno praticamente gritavam. De alguma maneira, sabia que não aguentaria ver tal coisa.

– Essa não é a hora de ser um herói, Merlin. Isso não combina mesmo com você.

_É a verdade o que assombra_  
_O descaso que condena,_  
_A estupidez, o que destrói_  
_Eu vejo tudo que se foi_  
_E o que não existe mais_

– E se eu beber do meu primeiro e, se não for veneno, daí eu bebo o seu?

– Ele disse que cada um de nós só poderia beber uma taça... – Uma dor fina atravessava o peito de Arthur a cada vez que ele tinha que encarar o moreno. Não ia conseguir deixar que Merlin morresse em seu lugar. Não suportava sequer vê-lo se machucar, às vezes! Mas, assim como nunca o deixara saber antes, não deixaria agora. Como se explica que um príncipe tenha sentimentos estranhos por seu servo? Sorrindo, disfarçou seus sentimentos com uma piada – Eu não fazia ideia de que você morreria por mim!

– Acredite, nem eu fazia ideia... – As risadas do príncipe não tiraram Merlin de sua posição concentrada, o queixo apoiado nas mãos fechadas. Estava pensando.

– Mas eu estou feliz que você esteja aqui, Merlin.

...

– Já sei! Colocamos todo o líquido em uma só taça, daí teremos certeza que está envenenada e o veneno vai poder ser consumido por uma só pessoa.

– Você nunca deixa de me surpreender! – De fato, Arthur estava chocado. Como não tinha pensado nisso? – Você é mais esperto do que aparenta.

Merlin sorriu. Quase como numa despedida. Beberia o cálice. Morreria por Arthur.  
– Tem certeza de que isso é um elogio?

O rosto de Arthur estava sério quando ele disse "cuidado!" tão sério que Merlin se virou para olhar, caindo num dos truques mais velhos da História. Quando voltou à posição anterior, o loiro tinha colocado todo o líquido da outra taça na sua própria, e já se preparava para beber.

– Não! Eu vou beber!

– Como se eu fosse deixar...

– Você não pode morrer, não é o seu destino!

– Parece que você está errado de novo!

– Me escute!

– Você me conhece, Merlin! Eu nunca escuto você!

– Arthur! Não!

**Arthur's POV**

_Argh! Que gosto horrível! Mas, também, é um veneno, o que eu estava esperando? Vinho? Acho que estou tonto... Merlin está gritando, mas não consigo ouvir... Meu servo amado... me perdoe por deixa-lo sozinho... mas estou com sono... tanto sono..._

_Tenho os sentidos já dormentes,  
O corpo quer, a alma entende.  
Esta é a terra-de-ninguém  
Sei que devo resistir  
Eu quero a espada em minhas mãos._

_Eu sou metal, raio, relâmpago e trovão  
Eu sou metal, eu sou o ouro em seu brasão  
Eu sou metal, me sabe o sopro do dragão. _

-oOo-

O sol estava machucando os olhos de Merlin. E que culpa tinha ele, se a luz refletia na armadura de Arthur e ele tinha que arrastar alguém tão pesado? Ah, mas ele preferia ficar cego, se preciso fosse. A dor de perder Arthur tinha sido inimaginavelmente maior do que ele imaginara. Não era só seu mestre que havia morrido. Parecia que toda a alegria do mundo se havia acabado, nada fazia sentido!

Até que Anhora dissera as palavras que fizeram o mundo se encher de luz novamente. Arthur não estava morto! O que ele tinha tomado era apenas uma poção do sono, em poucas horas ele acordaria... e ficaria furioso se Merlin o deixasse exposto ao sol.  
Pronto, lá estavam os dois. Dentro do labirinto, protegidos do sol forte. Agora bastava esperar...

...

Arthur acordou assustado. Sentou-se devagar, testando os movimentos com se não acreditasse ainda que estava vivo. Ao abrir os olhos, deparou-se com o sorriso de Merlin, e aquelas ruguinhas que se formavam ao redor dos olhos azuis sempre que ele estava feliz... E começou a lembrar... não estava assim tão inconsciente ainda, quando Merlin murmurava palavras sofridas de amor e chorava como uma criança, achando que o tinha perdido. Seria possível então... que seus sentimentos eram correspondidos?

– Já estava na hora de acordar! Precisamos voltar a Camelot, Belo Adormecido, a maldição já deve ter acabado.

– Merlin... você sabe que é o servo mais abusado que eu já tive, não sabe?

– Sou? Bom, acho que você gosta disso, então... já que estava disposto a morrer por mim... – o jovem mago deu-lhe a mão para que se levantasse... e qual não foi a surpresa quando teve o braço puxado e acabou caído praticamente entre as pernas de Arthur! – O que... o sonífero deixou sua cabeça confusa, meu senhor?

– Eu ouvi você.

– Como?

– Eu ouvi o que disse... quando achou que eu estava morto. – Merlin começou a gaguejar, tentando explicar-se. Ainda pensava no que dizer quando seus lábios foram cobertos pelos de Arthur, que decidira arriscar tudo de vez. Se Merlin se sentisse ofendido, que o afastasse!

A surpresa fez com que Merlin ficasse inerte por alguns segundos, o que fez Arthur começar a recuar. Mas quando o jovem mago sentiu que o contato estava prestes a se desfazer, abriu os lábios roçando a língua contra a do príncipe e abraçando-o com força. Sentiu o coração de Arthur bater tão freneticamente quanto o seu e baixou de vez a guarda. Camelot teria que esperar um pouco mais.

_E nossa história não estará pelo avesso  
Assim, sem final feliz.  
Teremos coisas bonitas pra contar._

_E até lá, vamos viver  
Temos muito ainda por fazer  
Não olhe pra trás  
Apenas começamos.  
O mundo começa agora  
Apenas começamos. _

**FIM**


End file.
